The present invention generally relates to vehicle suspensions. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicle suspensions using bolster springs. Examples of vehicle suspensions having bolster springs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,286 entitled “Vehicle Suspension” that issued on Jul. 1, 2003, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The present application includes improvements and advancements over the vehicle suspensions disclosed in the '286 patent noted above.